


帕丁顿小利

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, funny happy story, liam is a little whore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: 利亚姆，曼彻斯特长大的小妓女。收费便宜。脸蛋漂亮。从来不愁生意。只要往街上一站必定能收获一大群客人。弯的直的都有。他也不是没有赚大钱的机会，但有钱人毛病太多，不准他抛头露面，不准他上小酒馆和小伙子们胡闹。他才不稀罕那点钱呢，他想要的东西只要靠美貌都能搞到。除了一样东西。他哥。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	帕丁顿小利

**Author's Note:**

> 看大家玩的便宜妓女莉很开心，我也想搞。是个愉快短打。灵感来自难语老师的红裙吊带利亚姆图。难语老师永远的神。

利亚姆，曼彻斯特长大的小妓女。收费便宜。脸蛋漂亮。从来不愁生意。只要往街上一站必定能收获一大群客人。弯的直的都有。  
他也不是没有赚大钱的机会，但有钱人毛病太多，不准他抛头露面，不准他上小酒馆和小伙子们胡闹。  
他才不稀罕那点钱呢，他想要的东西只要靠美貌都能搞到。  
除了一样东西。他哥。  
他哥早在半年前从家里跑了，妈妈说他是去工作了，但是他知道他哥是跑了的，因为这是他们的秘密计划。可他不知道为什么他哥突然决定动身，把他一个人留在曼城。  
他卖了小半年，三天打鱼两天晒网，没落下一场曼城球赛，最后终于存够了坐火车去伦敦的钱。他知道他哥在那儿，这是他们之前一起计划过的。  
但他的钱只够买单程票的，到了那儿该怎么办，他还不知道。他希望能找到个落脚的地方。  
利亚姆在火车上偷听到了人们的谈话：  
“……听说二战后在脖子上挂个牌子就能被人带回家啊……。”  
只要在脖子上挂个牌子请求收留就能有免费住的地方，这太棒了。利亚姆立刻动身溜到了列车长室给自己弄了个挂牌。不过他溜走之后错过了后面的谈话：  
“……有这样的电影情节呢，在动画片里。”

利亚姆在车站等了小半天，期间跟工作人员姐姐要到了饭盒和烟，但眼看着天越来越黑并没有人打算把他捡回家，连问他要不要卖的生意都没有。  
冷漠的伦敦人。利亚姆吐着烟圈想。没想到来找哥哥的第一天就遇到了困难。  
“……这个牌子，你也是帕丁顿熊的粉丝吗？”利亚姆听到一声肤浅的嗓音。抬起头看向声音的源头。棕色短发绿色眼睛，一个长相普通的年轻小伙子。  
利亚姆点了点头，他不知道什么帕丁顿熊，但是这是他找地方睡的好机会。  
“没想到真的有人会在车站玩这套呢”罗比自顾自的说这话在利亚姆身边坐下了“对了，我叫罗比，你是哪儿的？”  
“我是来自。”利亚姆眼神扫过罗比的脸，职业经验让他知道罗比看他的眼神带有兴趣“曼……彻……斯……特……儿——”他故意说的很慢，舌头卷起顶住上颚，不必要的露出过多的舌头。罗比果然盯着他的嘴咽了口水。  
“是吗，那真远。嘿，你想去喝一杯吗？”  
去小酒馆是不错的选择，但今天的利亚姆很累了，他不想玩那些弯弯绕绕的。“我没有住的地方。”他直接的说。“我在曼城上学，在伦敦打工的哥哥是我唯一的亲人，可他半年没有寄给我生活费和学费了，学校把我赶了出来。”  
“是、是吗。”罗比露出无比心痛的眼神，“那要不先去我家歇脚吧。虽然不是什么大房子，但是不能让你睡街头啊。”  
利亚姆给了他一个大大的拥抱，藏起了自己被罗比的哭丧脸逗笑的脸。

罗比是个舞蹈室的学生兼职老师，和几个颇为时髦（posh）的青年住在一起。大家对利亚姆都很不错，听了他的故事后都愿意帮他买点衣服食物，学生的头衔还真好用。利亚姆想，虽然他十五岁以来就没上过学了。  
他在偶然的情况下变成了双重身份，他不确定在罗比和他的朋友们发现他是个妓女会带来什么影响，直觉告诉他还是维持现状的好。  
身为舞蹈室的老师，罗比有机会出入一些大人物的派对，他很喜欢带着利亚姆。利亚姆年轻漂亮的脸蛋是他最好的奢侈品装饰，利亚姆也乐得白吃白喝。虽然还没找到诺尔，但过得滋润的利亚姆越发白净漂亮了起来。他甚至给自己做了个造型：留长了一些头发，盖住了耳朵，戴上了列侬式的彩色眼镜。  
利亚姆在一场花园派对中认识了波诺。当时罗比正和女记者们打情骂俏，利亚姆在香槟区吃着小蛋糕，一个头戴贝雷帽的男人靠近了他。  
“你好。”男人说。利亚姆从他得体的肢体语言和口音里迅速判断了他是个大款。说不定还是个贵族。“我看到你和罗比一起来的，你也是舞蹈室的老师吗？”  
“不。”利亚姆咽下蛋糕回答。他毫无礼节的舔着手上和嘴角的奶油，但波诺毫不在意，甚至眼里露出了利亚姆熟悉的光芒。利亚姆放下碟子朝波诺靠近了一些，低下头在耳边悄悄说。“他聘我来陪他的。”  
波诺露出好奇的神色。“那么你是干什么的？”  
“你想我是什么我就可以是什么。” 利亚姆朝对方露出了笑容。

波诺是个绅士。出手阔绰，待人温柔。甚至连利亚姆不过夜的要求也答应了（他不想引起罗比的怀疑），每次都在派对结束的时候令人开车送利亚姆回家。  
但久而久之罗比还是对此感到了奇怪。利亚姆不仅不和他玩了，回家的时间也越来越晚。每次贴面礼亲吻他的时候都能闻到昂贵的须后水香味。  
今天是周末，利亚姆陪波诺玩到了后半夜。他匆匆在劳斯莱斯上卸妆，脱下了短裙，穿回衬衫长裤跑回家中，却看到背对着门口正在玩电子游戏的罗比。  
“……回来了吗。”罗比放下手柄转身面对门口，他染了个浅金色的头发，让他看起来傻极了。  
利亚姆踢掉鞋子走向厨房给自己装了一杯冰水，洗刷掉嘴里的酒味。“嗯。”  
“你去哪里了？”  
“波诺找我去玩了，就是那次你带我去派对上认识的那个。”  
“我知道他。”罗比怪声怪气的回答。利亚姆端着水杯坐到了他身边，抬着下巴从长睫毛的缝隙中看着他。  
“那你想问什么？”  
明明只是他从火车站捡回来的家伙，罗比想，他却觉得自己在利亚姆面前有种挥之不去的劣等感。每当利亚姆用冷漠的眼神看着他，他都想把那清透的浅蓝色玻璃眼珠子抠下来在手里揉碎，洒在伦敦潮湿的空气里。但利亚姆收起了下巴，朝他眨了眨那下垂的大眼睛的时候，又好像勾起了他满腔柔情，恨不得把天上的星星摘下来送给对方。  
罗比一脸纠结的咬住了自己的手指。  
“听着，罗比。”利亚姆伸手扶住了罗比的耳侧，手指放到对方的后脑发丝中“虽然我不是同性恋，但是我爱你。你明白我意思吗？”  
“当……当然。”  
罗比为自己轻率的揣测而感到抱歉。他接过利亚姆递给他的冰水，注视着那双蓝眼睛。  
“那……晚安？”“晚安。”

劳斯莱斯停在一扇金碧辉煌的大门面前。利亚姆穿着红色的吊带短裙和高跟鞋，披着厚厚皮草披肩从车上下来。这是个重要的派对，波诺不惜花大价钱给利亚姆打扮，但利亚姆除了毛乎乎的东西，不接受一切晚宴服装。波诺只好买下这件巨大的皮草披肩。  
好在他就算穿着吊带短裙和高跟鞋，也足以让他人失色。波诺看着利亚姆细腻的大腿内侧想着。这比任何一种奢侈布料都要迷人。  
利亚姆在黑暗的街角看见了一个熟悉的人影。他立刻扔下还没下车的波诺朝街口跑去。  
高跟鞋踩在地面上发出脆响，随时可能断掉。利亚姆胡乱踢掉了高跟鞋抓在手里，光着脚朝人影跑去。  
“诺尔！”他大喊。人影愣了一下，缓缓转向他。微弱的路灯照亮了那人的脸，利亚姆确定全世界找不到另外一个长着鹰钩鼻和粗眉毛的土豆了。  
诺尔刚刚讪笑着送走了他上司的汽车，听到了熟悉的声音，他一瞬以为是超现实的体验。但理智告诉他利亚姆的声音就算在他嗑药最过量的时候也没有出现过，所以这只能是现实。他转过身看着利亚姆气喘吁吁的跑到他面前。这个被他抛弃在家乡，以为永远不会再见面的小家伙，居然穿着华丽的皮草，浑身散发着高级香水的味道朝他跑来。  
“终于找到你了，诺尔。”利亚姆看着诺尔的眼神从疑问到惊讶，到不易察觉的喜悦，再回到熟悉的嘲讽。他觉得甚至看到了一丝……嫉妒？  
“还是穿的像个小婊子一样啊。利亚姆。”  
“…什、”利亚姆眼里的感动瞬间变成了生气，他愤愤的挥起还抓着高跟鞋的手。“你是在找打吗！”  
“……利亚姆。”波诺追上来打断了他们的对话。“你怎么突然跑了，快回来，晚会要开始了。”  
“我不去了。”利亚姆把手横在胸前。  
“别任性，这个晚会很重要。”波诺皱着眉毛握住了利亚姆的手腕。“走吧。”  
利亚姆看了一眼旁边的诺尔，把肩上的皮草扯下来往波诺身上一甩。“我说不去就不去了。我有更重要的事情要做。”  
“…可是我不能没有陪同”波诺露出了难得一见的焦急。  
“波诺先生。”一直沉默的诺尔说话了。后者望向他“您好？”  
“我是在您朋友的录音室工作的乐器管理员。”诺尔在利亚姆惊讶的眼神中拿起了在波诺肩膀上挂着的皮草绕在自己身上。“如果您需要陪同的话我也可以。这是音乐家的晚会，我很乐意参加这次难得的机会。”  
利亚姆被恶心得龇牙咧嘴。  
波诺看了一眼漂亮却容易惹是生非的利亚姆，和熟悉晚会内容看起来更成熟的诺尔，思考了片刻，朝诺尔伸出手臂。“那么麻烦你了……”  
“诺尔·加拉格。”诺尔回答，挽住了波诺的手臂走向热闹的晚会。  
利亚姆被扔在晚风中目瞪口呆，直到手里的高跟鞋掉到地上后才后知后觉的开始生气。他不敢相信一年没见的诺尔做的第一件事竟然是把他的钻石王老五拐走！  
何况他现在身上只剩下一条破布，晚风吹得他浑身发抖。他抱着手臂在街边蹲了下来。这可比他在火车站的时候要狼狈多了。现在也不能奢求罗比会突然出现在这富人区的别墅旁。但他找到了诺尔。他不会就这样停手的。

诺尔加拉格。圣诞节，土豆，牛油果。随你怎么说。是利亚姆的哥哥。要说的话，是个比他还适合做妓女的家伙。  
还记得当年利亚姆刚学会卖屁股的时候，腼腆可爱，生意却没那么好，只能招揽到一些喜欢小男孩的怪人，每晚折腾到他嗓子都哑了，第二天还发了高烧，连下床的力气都没有。诺尔只能每天下了音乐课还要负责给利亚姆擦身体。  
等利亚姆终于好了，诺尔说要教他学会怎么当个真正的妓女，带他去了酒馆。  
“看到那桌的那几个人了吗？”  
利亚姆点点头。  
“去找他们麻烦，能动手就更好。”  
“什么？”  
“快去。”  
诺尔没收了利亚姆面前的酒杯，想喝到更多的拉格利亚姆就得好好工作才行。利亚姆不理解为什么卖屁股要先动手，但他还是双手插到兜里，大摇大摆的走到了男人们的桌前。朝他们抬了抬下巴。“喂，老头。”他惊讶于自己竟然如此擅长挑衅。  
“干嘛？”男人们轻蔑地看着这位足球小混混，利亚姆的漂亮让他们感到被冒犯。语言的挑衅很快升级成打斗，利亚姆平日里积攒的愤怒迅速就找到了发泄口，加上他皮肤敏感，十分怕痛，因此被打之后的内啡肽和肾上腺素让利亚姆迅速释放了基因里暴力的一面。  
诺尔在混乱中离开了，剩下的人在看够了热闹之后也把男人和利亚姆拉开。利亚姆脸上身上都挂了彩，看起来可怜极了。  
利亚姆跌坐到卡座里，四处张望找不到诺尔，人们不断地围在他的身边问他有没有受伤让他不堪其扰。他眯起眼睛不耐烦的撇了人们一眼。  
“滚。”  
在那之后利亚姆的身价暴涨，生意兴隆到他完全可以做一回歇三天，他甚至有钱和请同龄的小伙伴喝酒嗑药，俨然成为了团体的小首领。  
诺尔不仅教他如何打架挑衅，还教亲自下场调教他该怎么叫，叫的好听动一下，叫的不好听不动，还要会压腿，把腿扳到180度。最过分的一次做到中途，诺尔突然不允许利亚姆笑。  
“你笑起来不好看，像个白痴。”  
利亚姆气得不管他们正连在一起的部位要起身动手揍诺尔。但诺尔一挺腰又让他软倒在了床上。“但是你哭起来好看，像个漂亮的小女孩。”  
他果然被诺尔做哭了。  
利亚姆天天被诺尔折腾得死去活来，没法开张，还收不到钱，只能天天敲诈勒索大哥。  
在利亚姆闹了一个月的别扭后诺尔终于给他弹了一段随手编的小调。这可把利亚姆高兴坏了，不仅不要求收钱了，还天天把小调挂在嘴边，要把它唱成自己的歌。三天两头贴上来给诺尔，只要求诺尔再弹多几首给他听。  
利亚姆真有一副好嗓子，如果他不做妓女的话，也许可以给我做主唱。诺尔想。但这个念头在他眨眼间消散了。他的歌只能他自己唱。利亚姆什么也不懂。  
偶尔他会被利亚姆像是装着星星的明亮眼神蛊惑，在安静的夜晚两人什么也不干，只是挤在小小的单人床上一起裹着被子。他会给利亚姆解释什么是音乐，什么是大城市和梦想，以及他想要逃离家乡的想法。利亚姆会指着天空跟他说要一起去做宇航员，最后诺尔将目标落实到了一起去伦敦。  
所以当诺尔听到他有跟着乐队去伦敦的机会的时候，连半天的时间都没耽误，奔回家收拾东西就跑了。他一直沉浸在逃离家乡的喜悦之中，把利亚姆给彻底忘在了脑后。


End file.
